


Vampire's Familiar

by Kindred



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Blood Drinking, Dark Tony Stark, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mpreg, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Poor Peter Parker, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Vampire Steve Rogers, Vampire Tony Stark, Vampire's Familiar Peter Parker, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26611882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: “I’m not after money, this is part of the deal I made with your Uncle, of course, he thought he would have paid it all back so this never crossed his mind the same for your Aunt.” Peter frown only deepens as Tony leans back in his chair and smiles at him showing him his fangs.“W-What deal?” He asked weakly“That you would become my familiar.”
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 20
Kudos: 135





	1. Chapter 1

He didn’t know his Uncle had browed money, from Master of New York of all people. It wasn’t until the Master’s driver turned up outside of his college to take him to Mr Stark. Peter didn’t understand why he was being taken to the tower he held onto his school bag tightly trying to calm himself. He tried asking the driver known as Happy what Mr Stark wanted from him but he didn’t say anything.

The closer they got to the vampire’s offices Peter started to tremble his stomach was in a knot and he was feeling sick. Once in the offices he sat at in the chair and watched as the Master vampire looked at him “Thanks to Happy.” He said, the other man grunted and then closed the door leaving the two alone. “Right to work than Mr Parker.” He said, “Drink?” He asked   
“P-Please.” He watched Stark pour them both a strong drink and then place one in front of Peter, the 20-year-old picked it up and downed it in one.   
“Whoa slow down that stuff is strong.” Tony chuckled as the young man gasped and wince, but it helped settle his nerves a little.   
“What is this about?” Peter asked as he watched the vampire sits across from him rather behind the desk.   
“Your Aunt owes me a lot of money Mr Parker, can I just call you Peter?”   
“S-Sure.” Peter frowned and then shook his head “No May wouldn’t do something like that, you must have the wrong person.” Peter tells him, but the vampire grins at him as he takes a sip from his drink.  
“I don’t think do kid, you see your uncle borrowed half million 18 years ago and had only paid 10000 back before his death, your Aunt has been trying to keep up payment and has paid back another 5000, but now...” Peter paled and felt his heart hammer in his chest even more loudly as of last month his Aunt has been in a coma.

He blinked as he watched his glass being topped up and then stared dark eyes of the vampire “S-She can’t pay it back.” Peter tells him the vampire nodded in agreement; he watches Peter’s face seeing the teen looking shocked.  
“I agree, this is why I’ve come to you.”   
“I-I can’t...I’m leaving of toast and- and beans I am working 3 jobs just to pay for the rent.” He tells him his eyes widen in panic.   
“I’m not after money, this is part of the deal I made with your Uncle, of course, he thought he would have paid it all back so this never crossed his mind the same for your Aunt.” Peter frown only deepens as Tony leans back in his chair and smiles at him showing him his fangs.   
“W-What deal?” He asked weakly  
“That you would become my familiar.”   
“Familiar?” He whispered he knows people who have signed up for that job only a year contract just to make some extra money. It had never been on Peter’s list of things to try the idea scared him to serve a vampire as a blood bank and something to keep their bed’s warm. 

The door to the offices opens and in walks a tall blond woman, she walks up to Tony and hands him a document “Thank Pepper.” He smiles at her, Peter looks up at her and she smiles at him no vampire teeth just human teeth.   
“This is a document that says you will be my Familiar until it’s paid back.” Peter took the document and stared at it as he started to read through it.   
“I would get allowances?   
“Of course you would, I’m not heartless sweetheart you would get paid less than a normal Familiar but that is only because of the loan.” Peter nods, as he flipped through the paper and rubbed his eyes.   
“I would have to move in with you?” He looked up at him his eyes wide   
“Yes, but you can go to college I will not stop you from your education you have a beautiful mind.” Tony tells him “And body.” He growls making the teens blush. Peter read through it all and it was a lot to take in but if he didn’t try and pay back the money, well it’s not worth thinking about this was the only deal he’s got. “So do we have a deal, Peter?” He holds out a pen and the young man stares at it.   
“I-I have some questions.”   
“Of course.” Pepper said “What would you like to know.   
“Ummm it said here if I become pregnant the contract is terminated? I-I don’t understand what this means?” Peter asked it’s not uncommon for Familiars to end up pregnant their master seem to love it.   
“You would belong to me, Peter,” Tony tells him, the doe-eyed young man had a feeling he belonged to Tony the moment is Uncle agreed to take the money. Swallowing a lump in his throat Peter nodded and turned the page.   
“O-Okay and this tattoo I have to get?”  
“All Familiars get one even one who only contracted for a year.” The blonde tells him, Peter made an O shape with his mouth and then bites his bottom lip. “Is that all your questions?” She asked him.   
“I can’t think of any more.” He tells her, he is sure he had a million more but his mind is blank at the predicament his family has left him in. He took the pen from Tony and sighed his name on the bottom; the vampire grinned as he leaned forwards and kissed Peter on the lips.   
“Good, Pepper takes him to see Bruce give him a full check-up.” Peter frowned at him “Just to make sure there are no suspires.”


	2. Chapter 2

After Peter has seen Bruce he sits back in Tony’s offices rubbing his arms, the Doctor was a nice man and he was very caring not wanting to hurt Peter as he looked him over. “S-So is that it? I’m healthy enough to your blood bag?” Peter asked dryly   
“Oh, sweetheart.” He reached out and stroked his cheek again. “You are not going to be a blood bag.” He leans in closer and swiped his thumb across Peter’s bottom lip “I know it feels like I am forcing you into this but trust me you will enjoy it.” Peter frowns not sure how he will enjoying being owned but it’s not like he has a choice…at least I can drop both my jobs… Peter thought to himself.

Suddenly he found himself being moved onto Tony’s lap, he felt the vampire slid his hands up his thighs up to his waist. Peter shivered as he tightens his hands into the man’s shirt “You feel that sweetheart? That tickling rippling under your skin ummm that is me looking too great a bond.” He whispers to him as he went to nuzzle Peter’s throat.   
“B-Bond?” The young man moans as Tony mouthed at his throat; if Peter’s brain was working he would be able to recall the vampiric bonds for a Familiar. But feeling Tony’s mouthing at his throat and the rippling power over his skin was making his mind mushy. The vampire sinks his fangs into Peter’s throat and started to drink as Peter moans. Pulling his fangs out gently, he started to lap any blood that escaped; he could feel Peter rocking his hips slightly as the young man moans and whimpers on his lips.   
“Need a little help there?” Tony asked as he slides his hand down to Peter’s jeans and undone then helping to free his cock.   
“Oh god.” Peter whimpered, as he felt Tony warp his hands around it “M-Mr Stark.” He moaned as he kept rocking his hips as he let the vampire stroke him slowly. 

The vampire held Peter close as he kept stroking his cock knowing that soon the young man would cum over his hand and suit. “Does that feel good Peter?” He purred, this was a good reacting he wasn’t expecting Peter take to the bond this easily. Pressing his head to the vampire’s shoulder Peter balled ups his fists in Tony’s shirts and then cried out and shook in Tony’s arms as he cum on the vampire’s hand. “That’s it, sweetheart.” He kept stroking him dragging out Peter’s orgasm for a little while longer. Peter sobbed and shook in his arms as the vampire pulled hand free and lifted a hand and Peter’s head “Lick you cum off my fingers.” Peter blinks up at him his eyes glassy as he leaned forward and licked his cum off his master fingers. Tony grinned at him as Peter looked at him as he continued to lick his hand “I think I should have Happy take you back to your new home.” Peter rested his head back on Tony’s shoulders and closed his eyes and started to fall asleep. 

He wasn’t sure how long he was out for but when woke up he was still sat in the vampire’s arms as he rubbed his back. Peter frowned as he sits up he still felt sluggish but he felt good as he looks at Tony who cupped his cheek. “How are you feeling darling?”   
“Muddled but good.” He mumbled, “That was intense i-it’s never been like that before.” He whispered as his cheek felt like they were burning.   
“That is the bond sweetheart; whenever we are together like that it will be intense.” He smiled as he strokes his cheek. Peter felt like he could feel Tony in the back of his mind and it doesn’t bother him like he thought it would…Maybe this isn’t going to be so bad…he thinks to himself. “Come one let’s go home together Pepper can cover for me and I can always do paperwork at home.” He tells Peter as he stands up. “Think you could stand?” He asked Peter, the young man pulls away from Tony to stand on his feet and wobbled a little.   
“I’m fine.” He tells him, the vampire chuckled and kissed the top of his head.   
“Good, but tuck yourself in love.”


End file.
